Dark Side of the Moon
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Mystery-loving Juliette Masterson is swept back in time to Victorian  England.There she meets the sexy yet secretive detective Elijah Goldsworthy.Together they try to find who's terrorising London's streets after dark.But is Eli's secret to blame?ELIxOC
1. Gifts

**Hello readers! This fanfic is alittle different. It still has the Characters in it and all that, but a way different plot. So basically a girl by the name of Juliette Masterson is a modern teenage girl. But when her great great grandmother gives her a book her world is turned upside down. While reading the book she is traveled back to the time era. Victorian England where she meets the sexy, smart, and captivating detective, Elijah Goldsworthy. Only he hides an ugly secret from the whole world. Together Juliette and Eli try to solve the mystery of who or more like what, is terrorizing the streets of London after dark. The creature is said to be named the 'beast' because of the many lasserations on his victims bodies. Is Eli's life or death secret the reasons for these deaths? If so, will Eli and Juliette's relationship crumble after a full moon? How does this sound to you guys? I know it's not a typical plot but I felt like thinking olutside the box.**

Juliette's point of view:

It was a rainy day in March. I was visiting my Great Great Grandmother, Georgia Masterson. I always liked visiting family who I never saw. Mostly because I like to get to know people before they die. And well, my Great Great Grandmother was almost on her last leg. So I had to get my visiting in before she dies. I was sitting in her living room drinking tea and visiting with her. Georgia Masterson lives in a two story house in the state of Colorado. Lucky for me she lives in the mountains. I always found it peaceful up here. So calm and quiet. And away from...everything. I picked up my tea cup and took a sip. Blech...need more sugar. I put 3 more sugar cubes in and took another sip. Much better.

"I just can't believe how big you are now Juliette. You have turned into such a pretty and respectful young lady."

"Thank you Georgia." I took another sip of my tea and dabbed my mouth with the napkin, that was lying in my lap. I know you probably think having tea time is weird but it's not that bad. Plus it's from my homeland. Well not really but my heritage is from there. England. I am 1/2 English and 1/2 Ramanian. I had once asked Georgia why we had tea and she said it reminded her of her childhood, before she moved to the United States.

"Shoot!" Georgia said.

"What?" I asked.

"I have something to give you. But I missplaced it." Georgia said while trying to think of where she had put my gift.

"Where was the last place you had it?" I asked trying to get her to remember. I saw her face contort and then her face lit up. She remembered.

"In the study. You stay here. I'll go get it. Close your eyes and hold your hands out though." I did as she asked ans heard her walk out of the room. 2 minutes later I heard her footsteps coming down the steps. For what I thought was going to be a knit sweater was smaller and heavier. And...leather. I opened up my eyes and looked to see a smiling Georgia looking at me and picking up our tea stuff. I looked at what was in my hands and saw a small but heavy leather book. The book was obviously well read and was worn. It looked deffinately worn. The leather on the book looked dull and not as shiny as it could have been. For something this old, I was still intrigued. I turned the book over abd saw the title: "Greene Street Secrets". Intrusting. The title was painted in intercate gold letters, that seemed to dance in the light.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's a book." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"I know that but what is it about?"

"I'm not going to tell you, because I don't know. But it has alot to do with our homeland. Heck it's from England." She smiled.

"It looks well worn I don't want to ruin it..." I said while letting my voice drift off.

"Oh Shush. You won't ruin it becasuse You're responsible. Plus I want you to have it. You might learn from it. It is almost 200 years old and from the Victorian Era in England."

"But what if I ruin it?" I asked unsure. I really wanted it,but I didn't want to destroy it. I really didn't want to screw it up.

"You wont if you're carefull." She responded.

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked.

"Because your sisters wouldn't care and you're going to major in history..." She said.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. My green eyes meeting her sky blue ones.

"Your welcome. Just be carefull. This book has been passed down the family tree for generations and I expect you to carry on the tradition." What she said warmed my heart. I of coarse was going to give it to my children. "Well Juliette it's getting late. You might want to head up to bed. And Juliette when my grandmother gave this to me, she said it was true." She said again. I gave her a hug and walked up to my guest bedroom where I was staying. I closed the door and turned the light on. I then changed into some Pajamas that consisted of some light pink Soffe shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt. I took the the book and sat down on my bed. I opened the book and there was something off. Like a weird spell or something. It was like I was injected with something. Something like air, I also thought I saw some gold sparks form around it as I flipped the covers over it as well. I turned the blank page and was astounded.

There on the page was an amazing picture. It was of a very handsome man. He was tall with broad shoulder,olive skin, and dashing good looks. His face was very distinct. A very constructed jaw and nose. His gray eyes starring back at me. Looking into my soul. The caption at the bottom said: Elijah Goldsworthy,consulting detective. Woah. A real life Sherlock Holmes. I looked back into his eyes and noticed how the look was intensified. Wierd. The man, or Paul, was wearing a black suit and a small top hat. For some reason I felt drawn to him. His every essence just screams mystery. But I feel like his eyes hold a secret. A deadly secret.

**How was this? Sorry if it's a little slow. It will pick up in the next chapter or the third. Should I continue? Review plese.**


	2. Julia Christianson

**Hello Readers! I forgot to mention this last time but I do NOT own Degrassi.**

Juliette's point of view:

The book Georgia gave me was quite interesting actually. It was about a whole bunch of unsolved crimes in the 1800's. They were all written in Elijah Goldworhty's point of view though. I couldn't help but think he had something to do with the murders though. The way he wrote was cryptic. Like he knew what was going on, but couldn't tell the public. It was very interesting. The way he described the murders was like the White Chapel murders or Jack the Ripper. All there throats were slit and they had scratches and cuts all over them. The cuts were jagged and uneven. Almost as if they were killed and then mawled by an animal. It said locals believed that these deaths were caused by something they call the 'beast'. The beast is basically a huge animal monster that kills people if they're roaming London after dark.

I turned the page and saw a beautyful girl. She had long dark brown hair that curled to her mid abdomen. She had stunning blue eyes and long eye lashes. She was dressed in a dress with a corset top, with the bottom made of silk. The skirt was long and reached her ankles. She was one of the most beautiful woman I have seen. The page next her picture was shocking. It was her facts and results of her murder. It's a shame this beautiful girl had to die. Really it is. Why did the 'beast' have to harm such a beautiful face. I bet she also didn't deserve to die. After looking at her picture one more time I moved onto her facts.

**Name: Julia Christianson**

**Date of birth: March 11, 1849**

**Date of death: July 18,1866. **

**Age: 17**

**Weight: 120 pounds**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Hair color: Brunette**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Julia Christianson of London,England was found dead on the day of July 19th, 1873. She was killed approximately 13 hours before she was found placing her death on the previous day. Julia was found by the shore. She was only 17 years of age when she died. Julia's cause of death was a slit throat. The victim had many slashes and cuts on them. Possibly from an animal attack. She had many bruises and contusions concluding a struggle. Locals say that if anybody had killed her it was the 'beast'. A monster that hunts at night and walks among us. There were clumps of what looked like hair or fur at the crime seen. Maybe from this so called 'beast'. The hair has been taken into custody for examination. Police are looking for the possible suspects for this crime. **

That's just terrible though. If this wasn't a person who killed her than it had to be an animal. But Julia was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I bet she didn't even do anything to deserve this. Most people don't when it comes to death. After reading the part about Julia, I decided that it would be good to go to bed. I looked at the clock and realised it was midnight. I had been reading for about an hour and a half and studying Mr. Goldsworthy for an hour. I marked the page and set it down. I then turned off my bed side lamp and snuggled into the comforter. I turned around and looked out the window that had the blinds open. There was a full moon tonight. Usually I loved them but there was something weird about the one tonight. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning I fell into a restless sleep.

**How was this? The story should start to pick up by the next chapter. I promise. Do any of you know who Julia really is? If you think you do leave it in a review. Here's a little spoiler, the whole thing with Julia is foreshadowing. And I'm really sorry it's short but I promise it will be longer next time. And if it's not then you can drop kick me in the face. Review and I'll give you a Big Top cupcake.**


	3. Waking up to a new reality

**Hello readers! so the story is finally going to pick up in this story. Hopefully you like it. **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Degrassi only this plot and my characters.**

Juliette's point of view:

The next morning I woke up to loud noises outside and the sun shinning on my face. It sounded like may people were outside talking. But we were isolated. In the mountains. I then heard something that was really weird. Horse hooves. It sounded like they were pounding against concrete. This was just too weird. I groaned and put my pillow over my head, wanting to go back to a nice comfortable sleep. But that was not the case. It seemed as thought the voices outside were magnified and intensified. What the fuck...? I grudgingly opened my eyes and sat up. What I saw shocked me. I wasn't in my room. This room was magnificant.

The walls were a beautiful light blue color. There were little gold sparkles on them too. The curtains on the window were white with elegant little ruffles on the ends. The room overall was spacious with hardwood floor. I saw that the bathroom door was slightly open and looked in it. There in the middle sat an old=style bath tub. By the door was a sink with a mirror. Next to that was an old looking toilet. I then observed the rest of the room. There was a fireplace directly across from my bed and a chandelier hanging above my bed. My bed was big and had an olive green silk shhet set. It was beautiful and went well with the walls. I rooled out of bed and shivered at the contact as the wooden floor hit my feet. Only when I was out of bed did I realise what I was wearing. I was wearing a white with pink flowers night gown that went from my collar bone, to my ankles. What. The. Hell. Where was I and what was I wearing? I didn't get this at all. I decided to check out the window to look for other clues. Once I drew the curtains open I was shocked, to say the least. Looking out the window you could see the most amazing sight. Outside was a perfect view of Big Ben the clock in London,England. How the hell am I in England? I also saw lots of people out side talking. But what got me was the way they dresses. Guys were in suits with canes and hats, while Women were in corsetted dresses with cloaks. I then located the source of the horse noises and saw a horse and buggy. There were no cars to be seen. I ran away from nthe window when a little girl looked up and saw me standing there.

Hopeing and praying this was a dream, I ran back into the bed and pulled upn the covers. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball. This was all very bizzare. "This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream" I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes tighter and the n sprung up trying to free myself from this dream. It didn't work. I was still in this gorgeous room in these clothes. I then let oput a shrill scream. Seconds later there was a frantic knock at the door.

"Miss Mason?" Said a woman's voice. It was gentle yet frantic. How did this chick know my name? "Can I come in?" She asked. The door opened and in walked a very motherly looking woman. She had her auburn hair down in ringlets and her skin was perfect. She was pale. The woman walked in wearing a black gown with a white frilly apron. She had really blue eyes and a worried expression.

"Who are you? And why am I in England?" I asked border line hysterical.

"Honey, my name is Clare Edwards. I'm your care taker. And you are in your Home in London, England." Clare replied.

"What is the date?" I asked fearing the answer of this dream that I wish wasn't a reality.

"Dear, the date is June 16, 1866." Aw shit. This was real.

**So how was this chapter? She just got transported to London. Sorry it was so short but I felt like it needed to end here. Want me to continue? Review please!**


End file.
